1. Field
This disclosure relates to a cork screw for the removal and reinsertion of a cork into a corked bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cork screws traditionally have been designed in such a way that they are suitable for the removal of corks from bottles. Typically, these bottles contain wines. The #9 cork is the standard diameter cork for wine bottles. Typical lengths are 1.5 inches, and 1.75 inches. Shorter corks (1.5 inches) are typically used for wines to be aged less than one year. To minimize the risk that the cork will dry out, longer corks (1.75 inches) are typically used for wines to be aged more than one year. Cork screws incorporate a screw portion, often with a perpendicular handle to aid in turning the screw and in removing the cork. The screw is then driven into the cork and the handle is used to remove the cork from the bottle. In some cork screws, a stop is provided to maintain the position of the cork screw relative to the lip of the bottle as the cork is removed and the screw is pulled.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators. An element not described in conjunction with a figure may be assumed to be the same element described in conjunction with a previous figure. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.